


My Crazy Beary

by whitepower



Category: A Clockwork Orange - Anthony Burgess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepower/pseuds/whitepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets a crazy Russian boy named Vasya and fells in love with him. Will Alex reform?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Crazy Beary

It was me, Alex. I was sitting in the Korova Milkbar without my droogs - those filthy false droogs, Pete, and Georgie, and old dim crappy droog Dim, oh my little brothers! So I was drinking some cold sweet milk - moloko plus, that is. Some vellocet, some synthemet - this gorgeous mix make me feel like in the Heaven.  
I was dressed in the last fashion - black boots and black bowl hat and all the rest was white as snow. I was wearing a white shirt, white trousers, white braces. And my long thick eyelashes I had on my right eye. I was there, me being even eighteen, watching around for new ptitsas. But there were none. Old vecks were there and old ptitsas like that filthy vonny soomka with her cats.  
I wanted to leave the bar but suddenly I heard some Nadsat talking. Some nadsat - a teen, that is - was laughing very loudly and talking about some weird things which weren't so important for me but I heard our words: 'chai', 'devotchka', 'malchik' and other.  
Then I turned... and saw him.  
Your Humble Narrator saw a gorgeous, ah gorgeous, fantastic creature, more beautiful than all the Angels in the Heaven, oh my little brothers! He was a blond pretty guy, rather thin and not too tall. He was drinking moloko plus; his eyes closing and shadows from his lashes falling onto his face. That beautiful malchik was wearing all jeans. He was in jeans trousers, jeans shirt and even in jeans gumshoes. I noticed that a jeans jacket was hung on his chair's back. This jeans malchik was laughing telling a weird story to the barman. I came up closer to him.  
The jeans boy turned to me, gave me a wide smile and said:  
'Sit down here, brother! I bet you like my story. What's your name?' He gave me his hand and I shook it being a bit surprised.  
'I'm Alex. And you? I see you here for the first time.' I was charmed with his plump bright lips.  
'Vassily,' he introduced himself.  
Sweet strawberry lips.  
Ah.  
'I've just come here. I live in the Flatblock 18A.'  
'Really? I live here too.' I was glad that I had something common with Vassily. 'So, what's up?'  
I thought Vassily answers, 'It's alright, I'm fine' like all those boring lewdies I met. But he started telling me about how his little brother had broken a window glass in their flat, how he wanted to find a job and such stuff. Vassily knew many interesting things.  
'Why do you need a job, brother?' I asked. Curious me.  
Vassily suddenly looked up, oh my brothers, his eyes being brighter than diamonds of the English Crown! He looked up and asked me surprisingly:  
'Why not? I'm already eighteen, it's time to work.'  
But then he winked:  
'Ha, I had some pretty job: doing nothing and get money!'  
I said:  
'And do you like some night adventures? You know, some playing with an old nozh or britva... Or old in-out, in-out?'  
Vassily smirked:  
'I love in-out, in-out! Maybe you know where a good boy can do it? Have a cool rest, so to speak?'  
Oh yes, he's interested in it. I hope Vassily is interested not only in ptitsas, but maybe little Alex is good for him too?

***  
I sat with my new droog Vassily in the Korova Milkbar every day. I noticed that he doesn't pay attention to devotchkas. He was pleased with my company much more. And I started to feel some new feeling for Vassily. I could do in-out with him at any moment but I was... afraid? Unusual feeling for little Alex.  
Vassily had a sweet habit: he kissed my cheeks every time he met me. Right, left, right. My cheeks felt like an Angel's feather touches them. I wanted to kiss his hot plump lips but something stopped me. It was like I was chained and couldn't just grab my jeans malchik and kiss him deeply and do some old in-out, in-out with him. I felt that I could cut anybody's throat with a nozh if they just tried to offend my friend. Strange, I thought I felt this about myself only. Me, little Alex, was the most precious wonder and I loved myself as strong as I could, more than Mom and Papapa and than any girl. But now I loved Vassily if it was possible at all for little Alex, Alexboy who I saw every day in the big mirror.  
I understood one more thing: I couldn't do in-out with girls, too. I mean I viddied many ptitsas those days but when I wanted to grab one and show her a good time my droog's image appeared in front of my eyes. So I fell in love, oh my little brothers, I wanted this jeans boy Vassily so badly and madly, ah my Vasya boy - he asked me to call him Vasya.  
So it was quite a new chapter of my life, how these crappy writers say. I felt quite new feelings and thought quite new thoughts. I noticed all these cute little things about Vasya; I dreamed of him every day, every day while listening old Ludwig van. I imagined his figure and his face, Vasya standing near the wall, smoking a cancer - perekoor, as he calls it. Perekoor and perekoos are his main activities at work, said Vasya. His duty is checking the tickets at the cinema and he loves this work because he can watch the films.  
Vasya promised we can watch the films together for free. And he took me to the cinema one night and we took two places - 'For employees!', - warned Vasya and sat next to me, my malchik.  
The film started. It was a weird film. And suddenly I felt I had a hard-on. Well, not suddenly, but this violence made me really horny! My cock was geting bigger and bigger and harder and Vasya was getting more and more frightened. Ah my little brothers! If I could satisfy my body's desire!  
Vassily called me for a perekoor - smoke break, that is. He looked pale and nervous and his hands were shaking when he tried to get a cancer from his pocket.  
'Ah Alex, Alex,' said he sadly, cancer in his cherry pink mouth, 'It's all so painful to see! Hope I never see it in my life!'  
What could I do, my little droogs? I wanted to please my Vasya and never mind my dirty passion about violence so I pretended I agreed.

***  
Vassily really liked me. One day he invited me to his place. As you know already, he lived in the same Flatblock 18A as me. He friendly opened the door and offered me to enter first. I entered.  
His flat looked weird and cool. Yes, this family had many cool things; well-well-well, little Alex knows how to use these vesches! But something prevented me from stealing anything from my precious friend's flat.  
Vassily invited me to have a dinner with his family. He had a family.  
So his mother, mama, sitting in the kitchen, was a mature and quite hot ptitsa. Lena was her name. She was sitting, her legs crossed and when she viddied me, she rushed for a dish for me.  
'It's my best friend Alex, mama,' said Vasya. 'Can he have a meal with us?'  
'Sure, sunny, and sit down Alex boy, have some meal!' Lena put a dish in front of me.  
So what was there in my plate? I thought I'll have an omelet, an egg toast, a couple of fritters with raspberry jam. But no. It was kind of porridge, not liquid but looking kind of grazny - Vasya said it's 'buckwheat' porridge and he was surprised that I hadn't tried it before. Apart from this porridge there were several koosoks of meat and sweet paprika. Anyway I ate all, even the grazny-looking porridge.  
'Well, we perekoosed not bad, my friend,' Vassily winked at me. When his mom and his little brother left us, he winked again and offered me to have a drink. But I answered honestly I drink moloko plus only.  
'Hm, I have a bottle of home-made wine and see no reason why not to try it.'  
And Vassily started drinking, oh my little brothers.  
Oh my little brothers.

***  
I adored, adored, madly loved and adored this crazy wonderful boy. Oh my drunk Vassily boy! His cheeks being as bright as red apples and ah his blue glossy eyes! His neck was wet a bit. He offered me all vesches in his flat to receive as a gift. Viddying drunk Vassily is both frightening and funny and even adorable, he was so generous but I was afraid he could beat me - and in case of it I would be unable to cut his throat with britva - how could I do it to my sweet blond boy! But in the same time I felt he's going to make a really horrorshow with me. I was right.  
Vasya suddenly suggested I'd go to his room and I couldn't resist as he reminded me of a bear. Well, not those old bears you viddied on the pictures or in the films; lifting their paws, growling angrily, killing hunter vecks and little devotchkas; no, Vasya looked like a plush cuddly bear; teddybear - that is. I can't explain at all why I saw him as a toy bear - Vasya wasn't even fat but he looked like a plush toy.  
We entered his room and Vasya somehow shut the door with a big bunch of klooches.  
'Tssh!' said my drunk droog and came up to me; him smiling sweetly and kindly and me feeling angry and afraid but doing nothing.  
'Ah Alex, Alex,' said Vassily, hugging me and breathing into my neck with his wine and mint and honey breath. 'I like doing old in-out but...  
But? Well, well, our little jeans boy Vassily has a dirty secret - the right thing for little Alexboy!  
'But, maybe you noticed, droogie, ptitsas are not for me. Devotchkas for devotchkas and malchiks... Uh, Alex, I'm tired, lie on my bed with me, m? So malchiks for malchiks. Right?' his eyes looking lazy and sleepy and lovingly at me.  
'Righty-right!' I confirmed. I hugged my droog tightly lying on his bed but being dressed still. Anyway I took off my shoes.  
'Just don't fall asleep, jeansy Vasya. You're govoreeting very pleasant things for me.'  
He took off his socks and shirt. I did the same and somehow I thought that viddying a line of red krovy on his chest would be awesome for me. Or even many lines and many scars and bruises. These thoughts made me feeling horny.  
'And you know Alexboy, those starry jocks are not for me. They whistle and wink when I'm going along the street or sitting in the bar. Ew, starry vonny old jocks.  
I felt I could beat each of these starry jocks in yarbles for just looking at my Vasya boy. I got angry.  
Then he stroked my shoulders and spine and arms and made those cat's eyes like winking and zakreeting one eye. I saw he had a hard-on which was bulging from his light blue jeans. Ah Vasya! But seconds before I touched it he grabbed me almost breaking my ribs and kissed me like bezoomny. He almost kissed my soul out of me - if I had one. Vassily squeezed my legs with his knees lying on me and gave me deep hot drunk kisses.  
But little Alex was not so pleased. I wanted to slap his face and it would be great for me. Haven't I told you, my little brothers? Oh, I adore these painful things while doing in-out! When I did it with devotchkas I loved beating their groodies and it was really horrorshow for me. But nothing in the world could make me beat Vassily.  
He breathed heavily and tried to unzip his trousers. Vasya took them off and his undies - and I didn't wear any undies. He showed me his cock and his blond soft pubic hair with this pretty line which stretched to his belly. I never thought I can like a malchik's cock. But I liked it. His thick cock and bolshy yablokos, all being hot and his malchik's scent drove me crazy.  
'Let me take off your snow white trousers, Alex, and let me show you a horrorshow time,' said Vasya. I didn't do it. Vasya won't plug this shtooka in my rosebud, uh my young rosebud! He noticed that I'm lingering and said tenderly:  
'Ah, I see, little Alexboy, you're afraid so far.'  
What did he say? I'm afraid of nothing!  
Vassily hugged me and stroked my spine and kissed my ear and told me it's not painful at all; well, confessed he, it's painful if malchiks do it too fast and rude but he will never hurt me.  
I was surprised, oh my little brothers, and even shocked when my Vasya blond boy took my hands and whispered:  
'I know, Alex, you may think it's painful and you're afraid of doing it but it's alright, I'm here, my precious malchik, I love you, Alexboy, don't fear anything, you hear?'  
I answered nothing.  
'Maybe you want to get some relaxation? Let me massage you, little Alex, lie here on your belly, my cutie.'  
I laid on my belly and got ready to feel something unpleasant or maybe vice versa - something as treacly as strawberry jam. He calls me cutie, well-well-well. Then I felt the touch of his warm hand on my back. "Ah, I didn't know you're so soft and smooth", said Vassily.  
He stroked me and I felt his two fingers teasing my rosebud and heard him whispering: "Yes, my little Alex, I do it for you to feel horrorshow with me in our bed", and although I didn't viddy his face I knew he's smirking and closing one eye like a cat.  
...So I could expect Vasya behaves so crazy in bed. He was a tender malchik and a bezoomny man, oh if I knew, my little btothers how could he do these things and make me moan and even screech and how could he seduce me without any ultra-violence.  
He called me cutie, sweetie, mishka - bearie, that is, he explained, but it was Vasya crazy boy who was a bearie; he kissed my hands and told different stupid things about my hair's honey scent; "You're my boyfriend now, aren't you?" asked Vassily and looked at me prayingly; he loved me madly, my bezoomny Vassily boy. I saw that he was ready to carry me inn his hands and cuddle me as he could.  
Well, Your Humble Narrator couldn't help but use it.  
...I remember that ptitsa, how I razrezzed her platties and saw her groodies and cut her throat. While she was warm yet I did some in-out with her, then I spitted on her dead litso and zipped my pants. I went away. No milicents, nothing to fear.  
A fat old jock smelling like shit looked at me. As though he knew what I had done. Fuck him, that old veck.  
My Vassily malchik promised to come round to my place tonight. I was waiting for him in my room and was all warm when heard my parents inviting him to my room. When he entered I hugged him tightly and stroked his hair and back.  
\- How are you, my sweet boy? - he took my hands and he kissed me so tenderly and hot, ah, he could do it!  
'I'm alright, my droog, will we go to the milkbar today?'  
And he answered he's dreaming of doing everything with me.  
And we were sitting in the Korova Bar again and I saw many lewdies there. One veck had a watch and one girl had bolshy shiny earrings. And I had Vassily's warm hand in mine and his smooth and young body near me. It was so boring, I fell in love with him but never expected he's--  
What's next, eh?  
Did I love this crazy Vassily boy? Ah my little brothers, if I only knew. I loved his blond hair, his figure and his scent and his low goloss talking about all these weird things. I liked his bezoomny character; do you remember what I told you, my little brothers? Thinking is for gloopy ones and oomny relies on his feelings; so I guess Vassily used his rassoodok not too often but he first acted, then thought. He called me his boyfriend never thinking of my night adventures.  
I haven't recently had any night adventures, by the way. Maybe it is time for?.. The stupid and nagging thought stuck in my mind - what if my precious wonder knows I do such things? "It's not his business anyway", I thought. "No one tells me what to do".  
Vassily hugged me as he noticed I'm silent. "What's it, my cutie? Ah, you didn't like it? Are you offended?"  
I shook my head. "Not at all, droog. It's all so crazy and you know, I love crazy things".  
He hugged me even tighter and kissed my cheek. "Ah my dear malchik!", whispered he admiringly.

***

What's next, eh?  
I was sitting in Vassily's flat, his jeans jacket being hung on my chair's back. There was a bolshy golden cross on the wall and looking at it I remembered that Vassily had golden zoobie in his mouth. I asked him why he loved those golden vesches and he laughed and kissed me answering: "Gold means luxury, my darling! But maybe you like silver, like my mom." So he really valued all this gold.  
I was drinking the homemade plum wine that Vasya's mama offered me. My bearie hadn't returned so far and I was missing him sitting alone in his flat. Well, I wasn't alone - his mother was at home and his little brother as well.  
Vassily's young brother Fedor was only twelve. He studied at school - personally I gave up all this school stuff at fifteen. But Fedor did all his homework and at that moment I could hear how he was learning a poem by heart. Somehow he stopped and came to the kitchen to drink some water.  
Oh my little brothers, I bet you remember what I told you about those two ten years old ptitsas I met in the shop. I had gorgeous in-out with them. And if you could viddy that little Fedor boy you'd want some in-out, in-out with him too.  
I looked at him. He was sitting in front of me, his clear blue eyes looking wonderingly at me. Fedor had long fair hair and freckles on his face, pointy nose and bow-looking lips. I was smiling till Fedor asked me what time Vasya was going to return.  
'It's two hours more, my little brother!' answered I. 'We can have fun with you!' I winked.  
Fedor nodded. I knew he liked me; of course boys at this age like when older boys make friends with them. He stood up and came up to me. I suppose he and his mom knew Vassily and I had sex - my crazy droog could make me moan very loudly. But no one blamed us that we behaved like usual friends and Vassily's family liked me.  
Fedor and I went to Vassily's weird room to play. So I closed the door (but didn't lock it with the klooch) and told Fedor that I know a really interesting game, for malchiks only!  
And he agreed.  
Oh my little brothers, if you could see that pretty boy Fedor! He's all so thin and light and fair and ah his thin velvet white skin and his little round bum! I realised that he looked like old Tom Sawyer, that naughty boy.  
'Take off your clothes and lie here, little boy.'  
'Why?' asked he. Hm, maybe Fedor suspected something? But I tried once more:  
'Well, we'll play, I'll show you some cool shtooka, Fedorboy... Or you are afraid, like a baby, aren't you?'  
'I'm not!' he frowned and took off his clothes and I was so horny to see his legs and bum. Fedor laid onto the bed and asked me what he should do. I explained I'd do everything myself. Somehow Fedor suspiciously turned to me and asked:  
'Won't you hurt me, Alex? I've never taken my clothes before to play a game.'  
I pressed him to the bed and covered his mouth and said:  
'Shut up and don't tell anyone about it.'  
Fedor was trying to resist me but how could he, a little weak boy?  
He was all soft and warm, my cock already got all hard and huge and I finally could unzip my trousers with my free hand. Then I put my cock IN Fedor's tiny rosebud and there was a bit krovy but I went on. The boy cried and I pulled the cock OUT of him and I almost puked when saw the gluey dark krovy on my cock.  
Fedor was crying and I did in-out, in-out with him, he made me horny with his young body, with his cute freckles on his shoulders; and maybe he wasn't as mature and gorgeous as my bearie Vassily but his decent thin body was brilliant and I licked and bit his back and shoulders and he tried to shout but only moaning was heard from his mouth.  
Then I heard some fuss in the corridor but couldn't stop.  
Suddenly Vassily rushed into the room and pushed me and threw me onto the floor and he shouted in my face:  
'FUCK YOU, YOU DIRTY PIG, HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER?!'  
I was too frightened to answer, oh my little brothers. I never thought I could be afraid of anything. Vassily could do such things that nobody could do to little Alex.  
And oh, my little brothers, he spitted into my face and rushed to Fedorboy. He hugged Fedor and told him that no one woulf hurt him now, stroked him, asked if it's painful and I saw that Fedor trusted his elder brother.  
But anyway Vassily returned to me.  
'Get out, I can't see you anymore. Get out!' shouted the crazy malchik. And I couldn't resist him.  
I stood up, zipped my white jeans and left his crazy flat. I knew that I wouldn't see my beloved Vassily boy anymore.  
...I was walking along the street very slowly. I hated myself. I never felt it before.  
Then I heard that milicents were running past me. I stopped. There was no point to go further.

**Author's Note:**

> Nadsat words (Burgess's and mine)  
> malchik - boy, guy  
> devotchka - girl, woman  
> ptitsa - girl  
> chai - tea  
> droog - friend  
> moloko - milk  
> vonny - stinky  
> soomka - old woman  
> lewdies - people  
> nozh - knife  
> britva - blade  
> perekoor - smoking break  
> perekoos - snack  
> cancer - cigarette  
> grazny - dirty  
> koosok - piece  
> vesch - thing  
> viddy - see  
> veck - a person, usually a man  
> klooch - key  
> govoreet - speak  
> krovy - blood  
> starry - old  
> yarbles , yablokos - men's balls  
> zakreet - close  
> shtooka - thing  
> horrorshow - good  
> razrez - cut  
> litso - face  
> goloss - voice  
> gloopy - stupid  
> oomny - clever  
> rassoodok - mind  
> bolshy - big  
> zoobie - tooth  
> milicent - cop


End file.
